Who Is He?
by SpainDeBoss
Summary: A mysterious new man appears in the world of Hetalia seeking to see Germany. Who is he and what does he plan to do to Germany? ItaGer
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Charlie

**A/N: Hey guys! I am rewriting some things, because I am totally unhappy with the way that the first chapter turned out. So, here we go! Hope you enjoy, and this first chapter's original text is at the very end!**

Chapter 1

_**Marukaite, chikyuu! Marukaite chikyuu! Marukaite, chikyuu! Boku Hetalia!**_

I was at home, still and singing my song...

_**Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I am Italia!**_

And making pasta for my beloved Germany.

**_Aaaaaaah, hitufude de, miero subarashi sekaii!_**

I put all of the water into the pot and set it on the stove.

_**Aaaaaaah, a fabulous world, that can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush!**_

I waited for the water to boil, and it took seemingly _forever!_

_**Nagagutsu de kampai da!**_

Finally, it boiled, and I poured all of the noodles into the pot, and waited for them to soften.

_**Let's have a toast with our boots!**_

All of the noodles softened and heated, and the I poured them into the strainer.

_**Hetaliaaaaaaa~!**_

I shook the noodles off and then dumped it into the container with the mixture of sauce that I had made last night before bed in the crock-pot. I grabbed my spoon and then stirred it all up, and then a fork to taste it. I twisted the noodles all around the fork, and then took a small bite.

"_Oh mio dio, che è delizioso! __La Germania sta andando ad amare questo!_**(1)**"

I sealed the container with the mixture, put it into a bag along with a small, foil-wrapped stack of garlic bread that I had also made. Then, I grabbed my backpack, and then mine and Germany's house keys. I left my house, being sure to lock the door behind me. I walked to the edge of the garden and did a mental check that I had everything that needed to stay the week at Germany's house. I was walking down the street and singing my song again, until I saw a man walking down the street.

"Uhm, excuse me sir, are you lost?" I said as I neared him. He was short and you wouldn't be able to tell that he was grown from afar, had you just noticed him. He had dark brown hair, which looked as if he took hours to make it look like he just woke up, and blue-ish grey eyes. The man was young looking, and Italy wondered if this man was a country or just a citizen of Germany's country.

"Yes, I am actually. I was wondering if you could tell me where to find a man named Ludwig?"

"Yea, I was just heading there! Nee nee, **(2) **What is your name sir?"

The man hesitated before speaking. "J- I mean, Charlie."

"Okay, Charlie! I can't show you the way to Luddie's house unless I know how you know him, because he told me not to trust strangers..."

"That is understandable..." Charlie took a deep breath and looked up, as if gathering his thoughts. "I know him from an encounter of my father's with his 'father' figure." Charlie took another deep breath. "I will have Ludwig explain it further to you later on, but for now, can you just take me to him?"

"Hai! No Problem!"

Charlie and I started off for Germany's house. When we got there, I led him to the front porch. I tried to open the door, testing if it was locked or not. It was. I separated mine and Germany's house keys on the chain they were on and unlocked the door. I walked in and took off my shoes, promptly putting on my slippers that I always leave here. (It was so I didn't have to track mud into the house... Germany is a huge neat-freak!)

"Be sure to take of your shoes before coming in! I will go get a pair of slippers for you, unless you have socks?"

"I do."

"GERMANY! THERE IS A MAN HERE TO SEE YOU!" I screamed up at the stairs.

"Who is it?" he said, as he came down the stairs. He looked up from his feet and saw Charlie, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Charlie... is that... you?"

.

.

.

About an hour later, Germany was laughing with Charlie and we were eating dinner. I was royally confused and decided to ask the obvious.

"Veh, Germany? Who is Charlie to you?"

"Italy, this is a childhood friend."

"Eh?"

"Back when I was still a really small country, and growing, Charlie was there to grow with me! He and I are pretty much the best of friends, but met because of my father. He went to Charlie's house when he was a boy one day on a Doctor trip thing. Charlie was there, and I was bored, so we started to play together!"

"Ohhhh, okay." I yawned, and then leaned my head on Germany's shoulder.

.

.

.

About half an hour later, I was asleep on Germany's shoulder.

"I guess taht means we should farewell right about now. Charlie, you can see yourself out, right? Feliciano needs to get to bed..."

"Yes, of course. Goodnight, old friend..."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and liek my story, guys!**

**1: O****h my god, that is delicious! Germany is going to love this!**

**2: Hey, hey**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**A/N: Hello, for the third time tonight. It seems as if my updating weekly thing is a hoax because here I am again. **

**Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I own this fanfic. Now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the fanfic!**

**Recap: **Charlie came to meet Ludwig and they caught up as old friends. Charlie stated that he would be coming over the next day to talk about something important with Ludwig.

**Story (Finally): **On the way up to Germany's room, Italy woke up.

"Germany? Where are we going?" said the tired Italian.

"We are going to sleep."

"Where is Charlie?"

"He went home. He said he would be back tomorrow but you have to go to America's house."

"Why?" Whined the tinier of the two, complaining that he couldn't stay with Germany all day long.

"Because Charlie asked to speak with me privately. Do you have a problem with Charlie and I being alone together?" asked the German, almost teasing the other.

"No..." said the other, blushing.

The two got to the room and went to sleep, both wondering what would happen the next day. Morning came and Germany rose before Italy, a given especially with how much of a freeloader Italy is. Germany got dressed in his usual outfit and went down stairs to prepare food. Italy rose earlier than usual and also went downstairs thinking that it was later than it actually was.

"Ve~? Germany, did you wake up late? Normally, you have breakfast ready by the time that I wake up..." said the small Italian drowsily.

"No, but you are up early."

Italy took pleasure in that even though the reason he got up so early today was because of his dream. "I had a bad dream. I thought that you left and America and England and Japan and everyone else left me all alone. I was so scared. And then Charlie appeared out of nowhere and had you next to him. I said 'Hello Germany!', to you, but you just ignored me and continued walking with Charlie. Charlie heard me though... He looked at me with this... this..." Italy began to cry. He didn't like talking of his lover's friends like this, but he had to be honest with him too. "He looked at me with this terrible look. It said, 'I took everything from you... What will you do about it?' " Italy cried harder. "Germany, I was so scared..."

By this point in time, Germany had stopped what he was doing and came over to the tinier of the two. He put his arms around Italy, and kissed his forehead, gently. "Feli... I will never leave you." He said, and went back to making breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Germany." said Italy. The two had breakfast and then waited for about 30 minutes before taking today's to-do list into course. Italy had to go to America's house and Charlie reeeeeallllly had to talk to Germany. And that was it. Aside from measly house chores, that was ll the two hd to do today before they could sit down and goof off.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door was opened by Italy, who then left after seeing Charlie walk in. _Off to America's house I go! _Thought Italy, eager to see his friend, but also eager to come back home.

"Buh-Bye Germanyyyy!" Italy shouted behind him, and skipped off to America, who was also walking over to Germany's to pick him up.

"Hello, Ludwig." Charlie said, and slipped something in his pocket.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnd sceenne! **

**~Cliffy! Gonna have to red the next chapter now, aren't yah?**

**Ohonhonhonhon!**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	3. Chapter 3: Charlie

**Hey guys! SO I am uber excited, and thanks to that person who reviewed my story, omg i was sooo happy! Thanks for that you like literally made my day and i needed that. Today has been kinda all over the place what with my little brother being... well... my little brother. so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this fanfic. Now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

**Recap: **Feli had a terrible dream about Charlie and may, or may not, be right about Charlie. Charlie came over and Italy left to go to America's house.

**Story (Finally): **Italy was distracted all day while at his friend, Alfred's, house. He was clearly worrying about Germany and if he was okay. Italy was so distracted, that when he went to go make pasta for his american friend, he went into the wrong room to do so! He ended up using a mop as noodles and a cup as a bowl. Alfred was slightly worried.

"Germany, hello." said Charlie, who was entering the building and taking off his shoes.

"_Ja _Hello, friend." Said Germany, beckoning him to sit down. "What was it that you needed to talk to me about? I really wanted to spend some time with Feli today, so you should feel lucky." Said Ludwig, thinking of all the possibilities of the things him and his lover could have done today.

"I needed to talk to you about your old friend from childhood." Said Charlie, holding back a smile.

"_Nein, _you were the only friend I had."

"Exactly." said the other, looking at his friend with a smirk.

Charlie then got up and pulled out a birth certificate, then a death certificate from his pocket. Walking over to Germany, he said, "I _killed _Charlie. And now, _Ludwig, _I will kill every single country _myself _and become the ruler of the world." _Nein... Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. NEIN! _Germany thought, almost ready to dash to the kitchen to get a spare knife. He was convinced his old friend... had gone

Insane.

Italy felt a chill run down his spine. _Is Ludwig okay? _He knew that was a sign that Germany was not fine. He had to find him. Italy got up and explained his hunch to America. of course with how much of a dunce he is, Alfred let Feliciano go to his love. He raced his way over, eager to be sure that his love was okay. _I bet that they are only talking something over right now... but what if i'm wrong and Charlie tries to hurt Ludwig? What if... _Italy was worried. Which goes without saying.

"You have something I want, and unless you tell me exactly what it is, I swear I will let you live long enough to see that everyone you love is killed." Charlie whispered into Germany's ear.

"_Nein!" _Germany yelled. "I REFUSE FOR ITALY TO BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND?!" Germany screamed, scared out of his mind of his friend who had just threatened him.

"I thought I told you this already! I _killed _Charlie for his secret. And I never got it. You hold the same secret, I found out as you were explaining to Italy who Charlie is. You - My dear victim's friend - are inhuman." said the killer, eyes growing dark in lust of violence. "I want to know how to be that; I refuse to die. And I will continue harming the other inhuman ones until I myself am inhuman. This will add to my plan to become ruler. I will be inhuman and rule over the world forever, after I kill everyone else just like you and your little friend named _Feliciano._"

Italy ran as fast as he could to Germany's house and burst through the door to find Charlie standing up and Germany with a terrified look on his face. _Why does he look so scared? He only got scared when... I left... so long ago. __**(I will write a story about **_**that ****_after i finish writing this story ;) _** "Germany?" Italy said, ready to cave in crying, thankful that his love was okay. "Oh thank god.." Italy said, falling to his knees in glee. Germany got up and ran over to Italy, startled by the sudden burst of joy.

"Charlie. I do believe that you need to leave now." Seeing that he had been saved and that Charlie wanted to keep his cover hidden, Charlie took the hint and left, scowling at the pitiful existence, (at least in his eyes.) **[I personally think that Italy is AMAZNING!] **that was Feliciano Vargas.

"I understand."

**aaaaaaannnd sene! so yea, i think that you get the point and how the next few chapters will be. so sorry that this story turned out to be so so so short, but i am planning on branching a lot of stuff of of this fanfic. so yea.**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpaineBoss**_


	4. Chapter 4: Charlie

**hey hay hey guysss! I am baaaaccck! happy to be back too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this fanfic. Now that that is up and out of the way, let's get on with the story! (oh, and i think i will be doing this chapter in Italy's perspective.)**

* * *

**Recap: **Italy almost discovered the "hostile" version of Charlie, a.k.a. the one that wants to hurt Charlie.

* * *

**Story (Finally): **

**Italy POV**

_Germany is still on edge from last Thursday, when we last saw Charlie. I wonder why? _I was deep in thought on the couch as Germany made his way over to the couch.

"Ve~? Germany? What happened on Thursday that has you so... Jumpy?" I said and to prove my point, I jumped at him, causing him to jump from his seat, almost as if I were Charlie all along and had just popped out of my own neck. Gross.

"It's nothing Italy. Just Charlie said a few things that worry me a little, and I am overthinking it, just a bit."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrre?" I said, trying to make him laugh.

"_Ja._ I am sure Italy..." Germany said, and reached over to pat my head. I laughed, and then he laughed and then everything was good for about an hour and a half.

That is...

Until we heard frantic attempts to get our attention from outside.

_Pound, pound, pound, kick, kick, knock, knock, knock, ding-dong, ding-dong. _"ITALYYY! GERMANY!" said a deep voice. It was almost teasing, like it was _daring _us to come outside.

_BOOOOOOOOM. _I heard, and I immediately was ready to stack chairs at the door in a desperate attempt to keep the armed stranger outside, where it belonged.

"Italy, get a chair and put it to the door, then put on your helmet!" Germany ordered, already reading my thoughts. I did as he said as he went to get his gun from his drawer, and load it in the proper way. His hands were shaking, and I knew then that he had to calm down.

"Ve, Germany?" I said, trying to soothe him.

"Italy, can't you tell that I am trying to protect you here? It isn't like you can defend yourself against Charlie. He may be small, but he is one strong son-of-a-gun."He was stressed and I needed to fix that, but I couldn't think about it either. I am scared. I don't want Charlie to hurt Germany, and me walking in on their conversation has thoroughly convinced me that Charlie was not a person to be trusted. Not by me, not by Germany, not by anyone. I loved Germany, but knowing that Charlie was about to hurt him that day, it is more than enough to make me dislike him.

_BOOOOOM, BOOOOOM, thud, thud, thud, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, knock, knock, thud. Crash!_

"Germany!" I said, my only instinct was to find him. As the dust settled, I realized what happened. Charlie had kicked down the door and had Germany by the ear with his gun pointed to his spinal cord.

"Just think, a combination of nerve signals can make me pull this trigger, instantly killing your _Lover._ Ironic how easy it is to kill someone..." said Charlie, his eyes dark and clouded.

"_NEIN!" _Germany screamed, and kicked Charlie in his sensitive spot, then spun around planting his fist firmly on Charlie's face. "You will _not _harm me or my loved ones, as you so seem to think you can!" Germany said, and knocked Charlie out with the back of his gun, and searched his face for the beginnings of a mask. At the base of Charlie's adam's apple, the Charlie mask came off to reveal a very stunning man. He had purple hair, long and soft but spikey looking.

"_Nein..." _Germany said in disbelief.

"Germany, what is it?" I said, eager to know what had happened and who that strange man was.

"It is Charlie's son... John." He said, and backed up looking as if he were about to puke.

_Who is John? Why did he kill his dad? Why? _I was ready to cry at the thought of killing Grandpa Rome. I wouldn't be able to think of it and until now, I thought no one else could either.

* * *

**So yea... that happened... I started writing with the intention of Germany getting shot in the arm but then pulling it out and being alright after wrapping it but I don't even know how I thought of what happened I just was possesed by the lord of writing who made my writing beautiful. There ya go. An explanation. *Cries in corner* I would DIE if i had to kill the Holy Roman Empire in cold blood. *Cries harder* yea...**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	5. Chapter 5: Charlie

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6 today and I'M ON SCHEDULE! I just got my last okay on my FanFic rough draft from a friend of mine and so I am here with chapter 6 for you all today! So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this fanfic. Now that that is up and out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

**Recap: **Italy found out about Charlie not really being Charlie but actually his son John. He then cringed at the thought of hurting his _nonno _and then was ready to cry just thinking about hurting his grandfather.

**Story (Finally): Italy's POV**

_How can anyone even think of killing anyone else? Much less... their own... father!? _I thought as I curled in the corner with Michel, my bear that I have had since childhood. She was basically my comfort bear when I was little; whenever I felt sad or mad or upset, I would hug her close and talk to her, and even sometimes cry, until I felt better. I'm very thankful for this gift that my _nonno _gave to me when i was young.

I was in my home, which was kind of rare. My staying with Germany has prevented me from coming home for awhile. Everything was all dusty now and I even forgot where my bedroom and bathroom were, since I was so used to Germany's home's layout. It even took me forever to make some spaghetti, which was also really rare too. I was fine with it though, as long as I got to eat the pasta that I made. I was already practically drooling over it as I strained the noodles and rinsed the meat to combine the two with the sauce.

I sat down with my food on my pearly-white couch and got a napkin to be sure I didn't spill it. That never happened but I'd rather be safe than sorry. As I began to eat, terrible images of my _nonno _being killed, or even hurt at that, flashed through my mind. I shuddered then cringed and then saw the remote to my large, flat-screened T.V. I turned it on in an attempt to take my mind off of my _nonno _being hurt, and even John trying to hurt Charlie. I flipped to the news and of course, I saw the anchorman mouthing words before I heard him. _Silly T.V! Why are you acting slow? _ I thought as I started to listen to the breaking news, which was pretty much always on around 9 PM but for some reason, on later than usual tonight. _Strange... _I thought, but then waved off the thought as the anchorman, Jim Salough began speaking again.

"Reports of a dead man's body behind Nonno's diner have been made by numerous citizens in the past hour. We have Cassie Van Deril over there right now, so over to you, Cassie!" said Jim, as the camera panned out. _That is my _nonno's _diner! _ I thought, and was a bit uneasy.

"Thanks Jim! I'm here at the possible location of the previously identified man's death, Charlie Moore." As soon as she said that name I dropped my fork and stood. " Charlie, at first, appeared to have been stabbed with a regular kitchen knife about 79 hours ago. However, upon further observation, It seems that the poor man was stabbed in the ribs once, the lungs twice and the heart once more with a pair of scissors. We _are _still looking for the possible culprit and also checking for fingerprints along the body. The autopsy should occur tomorrow." she said, and i ran to the phone. I hoped to God that Germany had been watching the news tonight as I dialed his number.

_Riiing. Riiing. Rii-_

"_Ja_?" said Germany. "Italy, is something wrong?"

"GERMANY! Did you see the news just now!?"

**A/N: So... I'm probably gonna have to change the rating on this story to M because I'm planning on getting a bit gory in the next chapter so yea. **

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	6. Chapter 6: John

**A/N: So hey guys! I was on Omegle talking to this random person and so said person like really likes my fanfic! so yay! *^-^* This person even asked for my other fanfic, the one on Blood+! I'm like extra, extra, happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Hetalia.**

**Recap: **Italy saw the possible murder scene of Charlie Moore on the news.

**Story (Finally): ** Italy POV

I ran to Germany's house as fast as I could. As soon as I got there, I immediately burst through the door and Germany was standing in his living room with someone else, who I couldn't see.

The person spoke, and I recognized this voice. Deep, smooth, calming but also nerve-wracking.

"Ya see, I made sure to dispose of my father's body in the most disturbing place possible to your little 'friend'" Said John as he sneered at the word friend.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO LUDWIG?" I said. I had finally snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR OWN FATHER, THE MAN WHO GAVE YOU LIFE FOR SOME PETTY WISH OF YOURS THAT IS BOUND TO NEVER COME TRUE!? HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE!? HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD IN GRIEF, MOURNING AT THE FACT THAT YOUR FATHER IS DEAD!? AT YOUR **OWN **HANDS!? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BARGE IN HERE, ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY AFTER YOU HAVE ALLEGEDLY COMMITTED MURDER AND THEN THREATENED **MY **MAN OF THE SAME THING!? AND THEN TALK ABOUT YOUR FATHER'S CORPSE AS IF IT WERE A STUPID TOY?!" I screamed, and walked toward the overly-strong child. However, my sudden outburst of anger and adrenaline made me stronger and I pinned John to the floor. I had my hands around his neck and was choking him until Germany pulled me off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH PAIN HE HAS CAUSED!? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY BACK FROM THAT BUTT BAG!? WHY!?" John got up and coughed, doubled over holding his neck and stomach. _Wait, did _I _do that!?_

I crumpled to the floor, a teary, shaking mess. I scared myself, which is why I never let that side of me show to anyone else but myself. It scared me how much I could hurt someone like this. I scared myself and knowing that only made me cry harder. I cried, and apologized then cried some more. I scared me, and now my feelings are paying. I guess that is what sucks about being a country, you always have this large amount of anger pent up inside you and when something triggers that anger, you can't help but go off and hurt everyone around you. It was always highly unlikely that you wouldn't hurt yourself in the process. It was completely... _terrifying._

FInally, I stood up. I shuddered, and then picked up the phone.

"Feliciano..." said John in a strained, weary voice. "If you call... the police... I will be sure to... hurt you so bad. I will," he stopped and coughed, "Be _sure _to damage you beyond no... repair."

"No. You won't, John. You'r reign of terror over my friends and I is over. You won't come back, and you _will _be imprisoned for the rest of your life. I can assure you, you will be charged with adult consequences. That is the punishment for murder, threatening and assault. Feliciano, call the police." Said Germany, and I dialed 911.

"911, What is your emergency?" Said the clerk lady person.

"Yes, we have found the murderer of Charlie Moore." I said.

"Wait, you're sure?" said the lady, and sounded slightly shocked at what I just said.

"YES I'M SURE COULD YA JUST SEND A POLICE OFFICER TO ARREST THIS MAN FOR MURDER, ASSAULT AND HARASSMENT!?" I screamed, already losing my temper.

"yes, I'm so sorry. A police car ad ambulance will be there momentarily." Said the lady and then she asked general information. Street address, home colour, and neighbor home appearance.

After about 20 minutes, a cop car and ambulance arrived at Germany's home.

"Excuse me, Ludwig?" said the man, coming up to me.

"No sir. My name is Feliciano. Ludwig is over there." I said, and pointed towards him.

"Thank you very much!" said the policeman and walked away towards Germany.

The officer took Germany into handcuffs and then walked him to the car.

_wait, what?_

I walked over to the officer. "Wait, that is Ludwig, why are you arresting him?"

"Because of previously made reports in the past 10 years." said the officer.

"I thought those 'misunderstandings' were cleared away with the court. Isn't there a law where someone cannot be tried twice in court!? COme on, John already took my lover's best friend, therefore burdening me and now you're telling me that Ludwig has to leave all together? Nuh uh. Take him out of the handcuffs."

The officer stood still and made no effort to unlatch the cuffs around Germany's wrists.

"Take the danged cuffs off of my lover's arms. Now. Need I make myself clearer before I have to call down my bodyguards? I refuse to have Ludwig arrested for something that he didn't do that was proved in court a long time ago."

Finally, the guard unhooked Germany's cuffs.

With a sneer, Germany and I walked back into his house and he hugged me so tight that he practically knocked the wind right out of my lungs in the tight squeeze of his arms.

"Thankyou for being so strong during all of this, Italy." He said, and began to sob. I guess that the loss of his best friend is just now hitting him hard. I was so sad for him.

"I love you, Germany." I said, and hugged him back.

"_Ja_. I love you too, Italy." He said, and pulled me impossibly closer.

**I think that... the story is over...**

**Or ****_Is _****It? c;**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


End file.
